


~A Través Del Tiempo~

by Humanoide



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Sexual Content, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoide/pseuds/Humanoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#Loki se reúne con Tom cuando él es joven y lo sigue a lo largo de su vida.#</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>ACLARACIÓN: La autora me dio permiso de traducirlo</p><p>AUTORA: ByeByeLove </p><p>Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/640025</p><p>Traducción: echa por mi</p>
            </blockquote>





	~A Través Del Tiempo~

**Author's Note:**

Cuando Tom conoció a Loki tenía dos años.

Loki estaba visitando a Midgard para alejarse de Thor y Odín y el conjunto de Asgard. Se sentó en un parque en Londres, el frío no tenía el menor efecto sobre él, la frescura en el aire sólo respirando profundo podía obtener una bocanada. Las hojas que caen y ráfagas rápidas de viento le hizo sentirse más en casa que nunca, y por supuesto, la gente corriendo, los que no les gustaba estar afuera en el frío hace que sea especialmente divertido para mal. Estaba enrollando las bufandas de una pareja en particular en serpientes cuando de repente oyó un chillido burbujeante brillante cerca de sus pies.

Él miró a la pareja hasta los pies, en los brillantes ojos azules que jamás había visto. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se había criado con Thor, este fue un logro. Se inclinó, con las cejas surcadas cuando vio el pelo rubio que se asomaban por debajo de un pequeño sombrero de punto, las risitas que constantemente se escapaban y las mejillas rojas brillantes. Lo metieron en un abrigo demasiado grande y sus dedos agarraron el borde de la capa de Loki con fuerza a través de guantes demasiado grandes.

"Hola. Tontito" Loki sonrió, sus dedos largos y pálidos tomaron la mano libre del niño solo para que lo agarrara con tanta fuerza que Loki sintió sus dedos podrían romperse.

"'Ullo!" Chilló el niño, amortiguado por la bufanda que estaba envuelto alrededor de su boca, seguida de otra risita.

"¿Y a quién debo el placer de esta amistad?" Murmuró, tirando de su otra mano libre de la chaqueta pero se cogió tan fuerte como el otro. Cuando el niño sólo miraba confuso, Loki sonrió de nuevo. "Mi nombre es Loki, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Oh", dijo él alegremente, apretando en sí mismo entre las piernas de Loki para esconderse del viento, un instinto natural. "'Omas!"

"Omas?", Se rió Loki, tirando del niño aún más para evitar el viento amargo.

"No-Omas." El niño repite y Loki volvió a reír, porque, obviamente, no podía decir su nombre todavía.

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿dónde está tu madre?" Él preguntó, con los ojos verdes que vagan por el rostro inocente, sólo para ver pequeñas lágrimas se forman en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Ose", Se quejó el muchacho, temblando y sollozando en el regazo de Loki. Pero Loki se vio obligado a levantarlo y tirar de su chaqueta para detener su temblor repentino.

"¿Dónde la viste por última vez?", Preguntó Loki, tratando de calmar al muchacho, meciéndolo lentamente mientras mira alrededor a cualquier mujer que pudiera parecerse al niño en sus brazos. Porque en la creencia popular de Asgard él no era cruel con los niños, también ellos eran su punto débil.

" Ono decueldo.", Exclamó el muchacho, acurrucándose en el pecho de Loki haciendo que un pequeño sollozo se libere, sus pequeñas manos agarraron la bufanda de color gris y negro de Loki. Loki negaría cualquier acusación de que jamás afirmo que él niño llorara libremente contra su pecho mientras él exploraba el parque por su madre.

Hizo ruidos, meciendo lentamente al niño para dormir cuando de repente se oyó, a lo lejos en la distancia alguien estaba gritando con voz alta 'Thomas, Thomas, ¿dónde estás Thomas?'

Loki entonces estaba acunando el pequeño bulto en sus brazos antes de caminar en la dirección que venía la voz. Ella estaba en el otro lado del parque y no se podía negar que estaba buscando al niño que dormía en sus brazos.

Caminaba despacio, rozando sus labios sobre el gorro pequeño del niño, él quedó dormido en el pecho de Loki con él puño apretado en su bufanda y tirando hacia abajo de su cuello.

"Señora.", Insistió tras ella una vez que la alcanzara. "M'am!", Repitió el niño más fuerte porque ella no estaba escuchando. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto al cuerpo dormido en sus brazos. "Creo que usted está buscando a este niño?"

El alivio que se apoderó de su rostro era increíble, al llegar ella cogió el paquete durmiente. Pero Tomás agarró la bufanda de Loki en su sueño con una ferocidad que tanto lo había aturdido.

"Thomas, suelta el pañuelo del agradable hombre." La mujer susurró, tratando de desenganchar los dedos dormidos pero sólo agarró más fuerte, un quejido salía de su garganta detrás de su propia bufanda mientras se ponía. "Lo siento mucho por esto", se disculpó. "Yo no sé lo que le pasa a él."

"Está muy bien señorita" Loki sonrió antes de desenredar su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, él realmente no la necesita de todos modos ya que el frío apenas era poco para él. Le envolvió la bufanda alrededor de Thomas, tres tallas más grandes, antes de que le entregara a la mujer, ella le pidió que lo sostuviera un rato.

"Gracias." Ella respondió sincera y Loki sonrió antes de dar una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Vio cómo se alejaba, Thomas sobre su hombro con sus ojitos azules revoloteando adormilado abrió parpadeo.

Él movió una de sus manos saludando con ella, trayendo un bostezo con la boca abierta.

Loki le dio un saludo con sus dedos antes de que él se volviera, trayendo una risita tras él en el viento.

*************************

La segunda vez Tom tenía seis años.

Loki había sido llamado a Asgard y no había tenido tiempo para sí mismo durante los últimos cuatro años. Vagó Londres de nuevo, diciéndose que no estaba buscando un niño de ojos brillantes y cabellos rizados. Deambuló el pequeño centro comercial, agitando dinero de la gente de sus manos, y desatando los cordones de los zapatos de la gente que viaje por hay. Era pequeña y mezquina cosas pero disfrutaba jugando con la humanidad de esa manera.

Él se acercó a la zona de la comida, sentarse en un banco para cambiar el alimento de la gente alrededor, hasta que oyó una vocecita a su izquierda.

"Eso no es muy agradable." Él miró hacia abajo a esos ojos azules, azules, una sonrisa adornando su rostro antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ello. Él no lo había visto en cuatro años y aunque se veía diferente se veía muy parecido. Su pelo era tan rebelde, rubio y rizado como el sol. Su rostro era delgado y pueril, mejillas redondeadas y los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Loki se dio cuenta de su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Tom.

"¿Que no es bueno?" Loki sonrió, disfrutando de la manera en que sacaba los pies del banco, pequeños dedos agarraron el borde de la mesa.

Señaló a la familia, Loki se había entrometido, "En cuanto a su papas fritas de madera no es agradable."

Loki levantó las cejas, "¿Cómo sabes que es lo que estaba haciendo?"

Tom sonrió y se acercó más a Loki como él lo iba a decir un secreto haciendo que Loki se acercara demasiado, "Porque eres Loki, juegas bromas a la gente."

Loki se rió y se inclinó más cerca, "¿Y cómo sabes que juego malas pasadas a la gente?"

Tom se rió, "Porque he leído los cómics, yo sé que tú eres el dios de las travesuras."

"Ah, por supuesto." Sonrió Loki: "¿Te gustaría ver un truco entonces?"

Tom asintió con entusiasmo, sonríe una milla de ancho mostrando sus dientes perdidos.

Loki miró a su alrededor y movió sus dedos en la mesa haciendo venir a la vida. Las patas se movieron y se estiró, y luego corrió alrededor de la zona de comer en un círculo sólo para parar en el otro lado, inmóvil de nuevo.

Tom se rió en voz alta. "¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?" Loki asintió y Tom trepó a la banca sobre sus rodillas, haciendo un gesto a Loki más cerca para que pudiera susurrarle al oído. "Hacer que la planta crezca como el gato con botas y el tallo con un frijol."

Señaló una planta no muy lejos y Loki sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, "Thomas, Por supuesto".

Movió la muñeca y la planta comenzó a crecer, dejando estallar hacia fuera junto con la risa de Tom, los deditos de Tom agarraron el hombro de Loki, luchando para estar cerca de Loki.

Una vez que se alcanza una altura aceptable él se detuvo y los ojos de Tom se iluminaron mientras miraba a Loki, "¿Puedo subir?"

Loki se rió y negó con la cabeza, con los dedos tirando de la bufanda y haciendo pucheros Tom: "Yo no creo que tu madre estaría muy feliz si tú te rompiera el brazo."

Tom suspiró y se sentó en su regazo pesadamente. "Mi mamá no lo sabrá."

Loki sonrió y se pasó los dedos por los rizos de su cabeza, "creo que lo haría pero ya que ella está caminando por aquí en estos momentos no lo creo."

Tom se sentó rápidamente, mirando a su madre al salir de la tienda de zapatos que había estado.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia ella, la bufanda detrás de él, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia Loki, "¿Quieres venir a casa a jugar conmigo?"

Loki vaciló, casi a punto de sacudir la cabeza, pero como la sonrisa de Tom comenzó a desvanecerse, asintió.

"Por supuesto, mi pequeño tonto." Loki sonrió, se puso de pie con elegancia y Tom se rió y le cogió la mano para arrastrarlo hacia su madre.

************

Pasaron cuatro años más tarde, cuando Tom tenía diez años Loki pudo verlo de nuevo.

Se sentaron en la cama de Tom, Loki contra la cabecera, Tom acurrucado en su regazo. Tenían una película, algo acerca de los animales de dibujos animados, pero ninguno de ellos estaba prestando atención.

"Pero Loki, no quiero que te vayas." Tom gimió, se encrespa en el pecho de Loki aún más.

"Lo sé Thomas, pero mi hermano necesita mu ayuda y estaré de vuelta pronto. "Loki respiró, guiando sus labios sobre los rizos rubios de Tom.

Tom gimió, inclinándose para mirar directamente a los ojos de Loki: "Pero Thor no necesita tú ayuda, puede hacerlo por sí mismo, tiene a Sif y los tres guerreros y también a Odin"

“Odin está dormido, es por eso que tengo que ir." Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Tom, y con su pulgar seco unas lágrimas perdidas de Tom.

"¿Pero usted no sabe cuándo estará de vuelta?” Susurró Tom, sus brillantes ojos azules tristones buscaron la cara de Loki para que le diga la verdad.

Loki deseaba poder decirle la verdad. "Pronto".

Tom enterró su cara en el cuello de Loki y lloró, todo Loki podía hacer era abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

"Thomas, voy a estar de vuelta, voy a volver y cuando lo haga nos vamos a Asgard juntos, y yo te mostraré el lugar donde vivo y donde como, y donde voy a pensar y te va a encantar. ¿Qué te parece Thomas?" Suavizado él pasó los dedos por el pelo, los labios presionando contra la sien de Tom para calmar mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"Me gustaría eso." Tom logró decir trayendo consigo un hipo contra el cuello de Loki, sus dedos tiraban el pelo de Loki.

"¿No estás contento? volveré y vamos a hacer muchas cosas", susurró Loki, frotando círculos en la espalda de Tom.

"Te echaré de menos" dijo Tom con voz ronca, sus lágrimas empaparon la camisa de Loki…

"Y yo también te extrañare, pero no debes llorar, si nunca me iré de ti, a nosotros nunca nos va a faltar el uno con el otro ", razonó Loki empezando de nuevo a frotar pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el cuello de Tom.

Tom es normalmente brillantes, pero ahora sus ojos eran de color rojo y triste, y Loki le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Pero Loki no quiero ser capaz de echarte de menos, yo quiero que siempre estés allí, como si nunca te hubiese ido."

Era verdad, desde que Tom había estado Loki había ido constantemente. Había estado allí para cada diente perdido, pesadilla, raspón de la rodilla y esta fue la primera vez que Loki se iba sin saber cuándo iba a volver.

"Sí, pero eso es lo que sucede Thomas medida que crecen, no siempre puede ser capaz de estar con los demás. "Loki sabía que esto era cierto porque él ya había experimentado algo de esto con Thor. Diferentes intereses diferentes, amigos, todo lo diferente y lo mismo sucedería con Thomas. Él crecer y encontrar nuevos amigos, nuevos intereses y llegar a ser un adulto y Loki sería una parte de su pasado. Un amigo imaginario que lo mantenga a través de pesadillas y lo llevaba a través de tiendas cuando perdió a su madre, que observador silencioso en el parque que lo ayudó a recoger las hojas.

"Crecer es estúpido." Tom gimió, excavando de nuevo en el cuello de Loki.

Y Loki asintió, suspiró y besó sus rizos. "Sí, crecer es estúpido."

Él le acaricio la espalda a Tom, relajándolo y lentamenteTom se quedó dormido.

Horas más tarde, él se despertó, se frotó los pulgares debajo de sus ojos azules hinchados. "Tengo que ir a Thomas."

Tom parpadeó acurrucándose contra él, tratando de reclamar el sueño de nuevo, pero Loki le echó hacia atrás y le acostó en la cama con cuidado.

Loki materializo su bufanda en las manos de Tom, en cambio Tom solo parpadeo para comprender. "Mantener los ojos cerrado.", Susurró.

Tom cerró los ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaron y se apoderó de la bufanda apretada entre los dedos.

**********************

Loki no regresó hasta que Tom tenía quince años y en ese momento Tom se había dado cuenta que Loki nunca volvería.

 

Loki no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar a Thomas, no porque él no viviera en casa, porque él era mayor y tenía una vida social.

 

Loki caminó por la habitación que era tan familiar pero diferente ahora. Él estaba en la escuela y la mesa mostró libros y los lápices rotos sin puntas sobre ojos escritas que a pesar de estar de vacaciones todavía estaba trabajando duro.

 

Loki pasó los dedos sobre el escritorio, organizando y haciendo desaparecer la basura.

 

Caminó alrededor de la habitación y organizo la cama, limpio la basura del suelo, colgó la ropa en el armario y doblar un poco las ropas.

 

Esperó media hora antes de que fuera transportado en el patio trasero, caminando por el césped.

 

Estaba de pie bajo el gran árbol en el patio trasero cuando lo encontró.

 

"Loki". Thomas respiró y Loki se volvió con una sonrisa.

 

Tom se quedó a unos metros de él, una bufanda alrededor del cuello, las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía igual que é, siempre lo hizo pero todavía tenía la misma dulzura infantil que él. Su cabello aún estaba desordenado y rubio, su nariz fina estaba más recta y se había vuelto muy alto pero delgado haciéndolo frágil. Y como siempre, sus ojos eran azules, azules, azules.

 

"Te ves muy crecido." Loki respiró, con los ojos viendo todos los cambios en Thomas.

 

Tom se echó a reír y fue una risa encantadora para Loki. Dio un paso adelante, cuando lo hizo todavía tenía la sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, no es extraño que me parezca mucho a ti."

 

 

Y Loki noto que su voz era definitivamente diferente.

 

Loki se encogió de hombros. "Yo realmente no lo veo."

 

 

Tom inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y caminó hacia delante, pasando por lado del árbol, se puso de pie delante de Loki. "Yo no lo creo tramposo."

 

El uso de ese nombre tenía algo de apriete en las entrañas de Loki, pero no le hizo caso y alargó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Thomas. "¿Cómo has estado?"

 

Tom se inclino ligeramente en el pecho de Loki, antes de que Loki enredara sus dedos en el rizado cabello de Tom.

 

Loki se tambaleó hacia atrás en el árbol y sostuvo a Thomas en contra de él, su cuerpo tan suave y tan familiar que Loki sólo podía respirar, los brazos de Tom envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo del tramposo, los dedos agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta usual.

 

"Yo pensé que no iba a volver." Tom le susurró al cuello y se frotó las manos suaves Loki por la espalda.

 

“Aproveche la primera oportunidad que pude conseguir. No sabía que tomaría tanto tiempo como lo hizo. Me disculpo." Murmuró contra el cabello de Tom.

 

Tom se apartó y luego sus ojos recorrían el rostro del dios. "Te ves tan diferente."

 

Y él estaba en lo cierto, su cabello había crecido un poco más, su rostro era delgado y había crecido un poco más alto también.

 

"Yo estaba en batalla por mucho tiempo. Había poco tiempo para hacer algo más que luchar y comer también. "Loki respondió con los ojos verdes distante.

 

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó Tom, movió su mano hacia arriba en el cabello de Loki, luego paso por sus ojos, encontrando después su mano y entrelazando los dejos juntos.

 

Loki aparto la mirada de aquellos ojos que sabían todo sobre él: "Voy a tener que salirpronto, más pronto de lo que me gustaría."

 

Dejó de mover los dedos en su cabello y luego Tom lo miro, con los ojos tristes. "Acaba de volver."

 

 

Loki pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. "Lo sé, pero la batalla aún continúa en Asgard y no puedo estar lejos por mucho tiempo, Thor-”

 

 

“Thor va a estar bien sin ti por unos días. "Tom se declaró, con los dedos agarrando el pelo de Loki con fuerza. "Por favor, Loki, sólo unos pocos días."

 

 

"Thomas, no puedo, Thor me necesita y-", pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Tom presionado contra el suyo.

 

El beso fue ligero, dulce y cálido, todo era Thomas y Loki. Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Tom estuviera alejando.

 

"Por favor, Loki, sólo unos pocos días". Declaro, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, con los dedos temblorosos en su cabello y espalda.

 

"No Thomas, si esto es lo que quieres de mí "Pero tenía los labios otra vez un invitado tentador y respondió. Thomas se fue hacia atrás, jadeando en busca de aire, los dedos de Tom agarraron sus brazos fuertemente.

 

"Loki, por favor, te extrañé, por favor quédate un poco. "Tom se quedó sin aliento y con los dedos apretados en los brazos de Loki, suplicándole que se quedara.

 

"Thomas, si esto es lo que buscas de mí, no puedo dártelo." Tenía los ojos con fuerza cerrada y apretó la mandíbula para luchar contra los instintos que le dijeron para responder a los avances de Tom.

 

Y entonces oyó un sollozo. Abrió los ojos para ver la primera lágrima por su mejilla y luego otro y luego estaba temblando y como los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, Loki le estaba tirando contra él para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo.

 

"L-lo siento, Yo no otra vez, lo prometo, q-quédate, sólo esta noche, p-por favor. ", exclamó Tom en su cuello y Loki sólo podía morderse el labio y asintió. "Sólo pensé-yo-lo siento. Por favor, n-no te vayas p-por mi culpa. "

Loki los transportó a la habitación de Tom, de nuevo Loki contra su puerta, haciendo esos ruidos familiares al oído de Tom. "Quieto Thomas ahora, voy a pasar la noche."

 

 

Tom se estremeció y Loki se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Lo siento, no era mi intención hacer eso pensé:"

 

 

Pero Loki lo interrumpió, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con un suave tirón de pelo: "No creo que me iría por eso. Si te he rechazado es porque eres joven e ingenuo y que aún no han experimentado la vida. Deseo sólo para salvarte de la herida que sin duda ha de acontecer a partir de este tipo de conexión mi pequeño tonto. "

 

Tom gimió y se apoyó contra Loki de nuevo, sus dedos curvados apretaron en su chaqueta.

 

Loki se fue antes de la mañana.

********************

Él no regresó por un tiempo muy largo. 

 

En el momento en que hizo Tom tenía treinta años y acababa de terminar el rodaje de Thor. 

Se sentía más solo de lo que podía recordar. 

 

Había entrado en su apartamento, haciendo sonar los dedos, listo finalmente en casa después de la montaña rusa que había seguido a la película con entrevistas, fans y sala tras sala de hotel en hotel. 

 

Se apoyó contra la puerta, exhausto, depositando su mano en la bufanda para desenredarlo del cuello.

 

"Bueno, bueno, mi pequeño tonto, no te ves bien, no has comido lo suficiente. "Oyendo desde el otro lado de la habitación haciéndolo saltar. 

 

Una luz se encendió y Tom lo vio, el dios de la travesura, su dios de la travesura, se relajó en su silla favorita. 

 

Tom tragó saliva. "Loki". 

 

"En carne y hueso". Loki sonrió pero Tom en cambio lo veía, veía como había cambiado. Tenía el pelo largo, muy largo y parecía puntiagudo, más pálido y más de lo que nunca había parecido. Pero para Tom siempre se vería como Loki, el dios de la travesura, la mentira y el caos, el embaucador y lengua de plata. 

 

"¿Cuándo has vuelto?" sopló, dejando caer sus cosas y caminar rápidamente hacia él. 

 

"Ahora mismo." Loki sonrió, teniendo ante los ojos a Tom, desde su altura extrema estaba la bufanda siempre presente que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Extendió una mano a Tom, agarrando sus dedos en una mano, la otra sujetando el pañuelo como Tom subió a su regazo, pero a horcajadas sobre él esta vez, debido a que sus respectivas alturas ya no se permite a los inocentes caricias como lo había hecho antes. 

 

Y era diferente de nuevo, pero sigue siendo tan familiar como él entrelazó sus dedos por su pelo largo y por otro lado a la ligera corriendo sobre la piel suave y pálida. "Te fuiste por tanto tiempo." 

 

Loki asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos verdes vagando por el vello facial de Tom, su más largo, el pelo más oscuro y rizado, los pómulos afilados y nariz delgada, regia. "Sí, yo esperaba que terminara pronto, pero bueno, las cosas han sucedido." 

 

Tom escuchó la tristeza en el tono de Loki, "¿Qué pasó Loki?" 

 

Loki parpadeó rápido y fuerte, dándole la espalda para evitar mira. "Parece que hay ciertas cosas que yo no iba a estar al tanto de mi vida". Tom acaricio la mandíbula de Loki en una demostración de comodidad y Loki se apoyó en el contacto. 

 

Tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia adelante, con los labios un poco distante de la oreja, "Muéstrame". 

 

Loki tragó duro y Tom vio una pérdida de lágrima a través de su rotura cerrando los ojos antes y negando con la cabeza. Tom besó las lágrimas y Loki se ahogó en un sollozo, sus dedos apretaron la chaqueta de Tom. "Por favor, Loki, muéstrame."

 

Y entonces Loki estaba temblando y Tom sintió la piel debajo de sus labios, bajo sus dedos se puso frío, duros e implacables. Se echó hacia atrás y se quedó sin aliento como la hermosa piel pálida de su hermoso dios se volvió fría, azul y rúnica de un gigante de hielo. Apretó los dedos sobre la piel suavemente, sintiendo la piel levantada bajo sus dedos y siguió a los líneas, los remolinos y las formas de la misma en la cara de Loki y abajo de su cuello hasta donde él estaba completamente vestido. 

 

"Te ves..." Tom susurró, porque eso no era nada comparado con lo que había visto en Thor, Loki no se veía. "Precioso, precioso, precioso." Besó otra lágrima que cayó de los ojos del Tramposo Y fue así de caliente, en contraste con la piel azul que casi quemó los labios de Tom. "Lo suficientemente bueno como para comer." Él se rió, poniendo su rostro y besando en el frío cuello de Loki. 

 

Loki gimió y sus dedos se cerraron de nuevo en la bufanda mientras gemía de nuevo. Tiró de Thomas y sus dedos fueron a través de este pelo negro y nuevo que tenía, el mismo pelo como antes, pero mayor y más maduro ahora. Y se arrastró hacia besando a Thomas en sus labios, lo besó con la boca abierta y lo necesitaba. Tom respondió de buena gana, queriendo esto durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Se preparó por encima de Loki y dejo que él le guiará a través del beso, masajeando sus lenguas, mordiendo sus labrios, chocando los dientes y gemido sin aliento. 

 

"¿Te quedarás esta vez?" Tom se declaró cuando Loki tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y corrió besos calientes con la boca abierta por su cuello.

 

"Sí." respondió Loki sin aliento, pellizcando suavemente en la piel de la clavícula. 

 

"Toda la noche?" Tom esperaba, gimiendo cuando Loki hizo estallar la parte superior de sus pantalones abiertos. 

 

"Sí." Loki respondió con sinceridad, se transportaron hasta el dormitorio, son ropa. 

 

Hicieron el amor despacio al principio, Tom sentado en el regazo de Loki, enterrado su pene profundamente dentro de él. Loki lo llevó al clímax y muy bien, la larga columna de su garganta extendida y con moretones de los labios de Loki y dientes seguido poco después, empujando a sí mismo contra el suave cuerpo de Loki. Y entonces Loki metió en Tom más tarde los dedos dentro de él .Tom agarro las mantas y sábanas entre sus dedos. Ellos follaron duro ese momento, Tom sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Loki mientras Loki arremataba en él sin piedad, desesperadamente. 

 

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Tom en un grito de nombre de Loki y Loki con una mordida profunda en el hombro de Tom, para marcarlo. Pero Loki no se detuvo después de eso.  
Él liberó el cuerpo bien jodido de Thomas, unas horas más tarde, Tom acostado y sonrojado con un montón de semen, sudor y contusiones, acurrucado contra el pecho de Loki. 

 

Él se quedo hasta pasado de esa mañana.

*********************

Fue unos meses más tarde y el primer día de Tom en Los Vengadores. 

 

Loki estaba huyendo.  
Había salido una hora después de Thomas, Thomas, porque a veces olvidaba algo. Corrió tan lejos y tan rápido como pudo, teniendo la oportunidad. Su respiración jadeante dentro y fuera de sus pulmones y le avergonzaba que siendo un dios estuviera sin aliento. 

 

Corrió por las calles de alguna ciudad innombrable, los pies lo llevan donde creían que era lo mejor. Su corazón tartamudeó en el pecho porque tenía la esperanza contra toda la esperanza que pudiera conducirlo lejos de Thomas, lejos de su pequeño tonto y mantenerlo a salvo. 

 

Había tenido la esperanza de que esto tuviera en el trabajo, paso por otro callejón. . Teniendo la oportunidad, rechazó la siguiente sólo para ser recibido por un callejón sin salida  
Se maldijo y se volvió con sus cuchillos… Listos en sus manos  
"Venid a por mí, Odinson." Escupió como el Tronador dio la vuelta de la esquina, con los ojos azul brillante y luminoso con truenos.  
Se detuvo a unos metros de Loki, con su martillo chispeante de electricidad.

 

"Yo no quiero pelear contigo hermano.", dijo a Thor y Loki se rió con pesadez, lanzando tres de sus seis cuchillos en él. Dieron justo donde quería, uno en Thor y los otros dos en el ladrillo a su lado. 

 

"Esa fue una advertencia, aléjate." Loki susurró, sabiendo que era inútil luchar, Thor ya había ganado, los tres guerreros y Sif descendieron a su alrededor como si quisiera demostrar el punto. 

 

"Sólo quiero traerlo de vuelta a casa, a Asgard para que puedan… tu-padre" intentó Thor pero Loki lo interrumpió. 

 

"No es mi padre, ahora sal! " Lanzó los otros tres cuchillos a los guerreros que avanzaban. Sif se lanzó contra él y se deslizó debajo de ella, el cuchillo se deslizándose rápidamente de donde estaba escondido en la manga para cortar el tobillo, haciéndole tambalearse y gritar. Loki estaba fácilmente golpeando a Hogun al otro lado del callejón mientras trataba de golpearlo contra la pared. Fandral fue el siguiente en intentarlo, rasgando el cuchillo que se había incrustado en su hombro y correr hacia delante, sólo para tener un escudo pequeño y erecto entre él y el tramposo, el golpe que usó contra él lo mandándolo a volar de nuevo. A continuación, Volstagg intentó y no logró derribarlo. Apretó una larga lanza de la magia contra Volstagg incrustando a través de su armadura, golpeando el punto sensible que le hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el uso de la magia tanto le había vacilante, cayendo en una posición de rodillas y Thor tomó ese momento para atacar, golpear con eficacia a Loki con un solo golpe.

 

Tom regresó a una habitación vacía ese día.  
Loki no estaba allí y no había ninguna indicación de cuándo iba a volver. Dejó sus cosas abajo, con los ojos recorriendo el espacio para una muestra de todo lo que le diría cuando Loki estaría de vuelta o dónde había ido.  
Pero no había nada. No hay nota, ningún mensaje, nada. 

 

El único signo de que el tramposo de hecho había incluso estado allí ese día era el nuevo bufanda de color verde y oro que había comprado el día anterior.

 

Tom había insistido a Loki conseguir uno nuevo porque había robado el suyo hace mucho tiempo y Loki negó que necesitara uno.  
Pero Tom había visto cómo los ojos de Loki habían brillado cuando había visto a esta bufanda, la forma en que sus dedos habían acariciado con nostalgia el material y Tom la había comprado para él, él pidió para llevar a cenar esta noche. 

 

Pero Loki no estaba aquí y la bufanda si y Tom lo llevó a decir sólo una cosa. 

 

Loki se había ido para siempre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****************************

 

Fue en su vuelo a Islandia para la grabación de Thor: El Mundo de las Tinieblas. Tom por lo que vio no se sentía cómodo en su asiento, no quería estar volando en u avión comercial, pero echaba de menos las cosas normales a veces y volar fue uno de ellos, por lo que queria hacer.  
Estaba quedándose dormido cuando oyó un chillido burbujeante cerca de sus pies y él bajó la mirada. 

 

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los familiares ojos verdes. Él tenía el mismo aspecto, tal vez tenía el pelo muy corto, su piel pálida no lo suficiente, pero los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran del mismo color y forma, y le dio esperanza. 

 

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mano alcanzo la bufanda verde y oro que llevaba al cuello.  
"Hola, mi pequeño tonto." Tom susurró el niño agarró la tela y tiró, lo arrastró hacia abajo para mirarlo a los ojos. 

 

"Mi nombre es Thomas, cual es el tuyo?" Él preguntó. 

 

El niño parpadeó, tirando de la bufanda de él por completo y sobre su cabeza, antes de que él se riera y se deslizó entre las piernas por encima de Tom, con los dedos agarrando el borde de su capa, sus ojos verdes se encendieron de malicia. "Loki". Él respondió con una voz que era joven, infantil y libre, pero goteaba de él todos los años de travesuras que tendría en el futuro.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS xD
> 
> Espero que les aya gustado... resibo todo
> 
> *Tomtasos--
> 
> *Insultos--
> 
> *Lo que deseen-- xD
> 
> Y no se olviden todo lo que ustedes me digan se lo hare saber a la autora :D
> 
> Por ultimo dejen REVIEWS.
> 
> Y si quieren visiten mi pagina :D
> 
> www.facebook.com/TomYLoki


End file.
